Nature has given its many creatures, different means for capturing its prey, for feeding itself. One more interesting means is the use of its tongue, that is quite long relative to the size of the body and/or head, and that is capable of being extended from the mouth to the prey, while the mouth may not move at all toward the prey. The common frog and lizard are two such creatures that have this active tongue for catching prey.